Pickup Truck
The Pickup Truck is a red Ford F-100 (and F-150 in Prey at Night), which is used frequently by the villains of The Strangers and The Strangers: Prey at Night. The Pickup Truck is a Ford F-100 in the original film and then a Ford F-150 in the sequel. Events of the Films 'The Strangers' #Kristen and James attempt to flee when the truck comes roaring down their driveway and slamming into them multiple times, rendering their car inoperable. Behind the wheel is Pin-Up Girl. #At the end of the film, The Strangers depart Kristen and James' house, but quickly stop to collect a Christian Living brochure from two mormon boys. 'Prep for Night' Prep for Night is a short music video that depicts what The Strangers did the night before The Strangers: Prey at Night. #Man in the Mask is at a car repair shop getting the truck repaired, presumably after the events of the original film, it seems that he has also murdered the owners due to them possibly asking one too many questions. Man in the Mask cleans himself up and makes his way out to the running truck, grabbing his mask from the bed and smiling into the mirror. #Man in the Mask picks up Pin-Up Girl who is waiting for him. #Man in the Mask and Pin-Up Girl pickup Dollface. 'The Strangers: Prey at Night' #The Strangers pull into the trailer park, playing "Kids in America" through the stereo, they park outside a trailer and exit, leaving the music playing. One of the residents of the trailer finds the truck outside playing music but shrugs it off, before she is killed by Dollface. #Kinsey runs through the trailer park looking for help, she comes across the pickup truck playing the song "Night Moves", Kinsey asks the driver for help, but is revealed to be Man in the Mask, who starts the truck and chases after her through the trailer park. #Kinsey runs to the playground and hides in a tube as the pickup truck parks in front of the tube, shining light into her. Kinsey yells at him to leave them alone and Pin-Up Girl pops out saying that they've "just started" and Kinsey runs. #Kinsey runs through the trailer park, as Pin-Up Girl chases her around in the Pickup Truck. #Kinsey and Luke escape from a trailer where Dollface was hiding, and the truck comes speeding down the road, trying to run them down. #Kinsey and Luke hide in a trailer when Man in the Mask crashes through with the Pickup Truck. Kinsey and Luke escape as Man in the Mask continues to ram the trailer. #Kinsey gets into a police car, ready to escape when Man in the Mask rams into her, destroying the truck. He plays the song "Making Love Out of Nothing at All". He turns up a street and crashes into the side of the truck. Spilling petrol. Kinsey throws a lighter at the truck and it blows up. #Kinsey escapes after blowing up the truck, but Man in the Mask is able to chase her in the truck, despite being lit in flames. Eventually the truck dies and Man in the Mask steps out, pulls out a shard of glass and collapses to the ground. Trivia *A total of three trucks were used for The Strangers; Prey at Night. The hero truck which had high speeds, and was used for most of the stunts. A second truck used for basic driving and a third used for collision scenes. *The license plates were re-created from the first film. *Dollface has never been behind the wheel. *The truck can briefly be seen when Luke and Mike are going to see the bodies, this was originally a scene where they come across the truck before it speeds off, however poor weather refrained them from filming this scene and it was replaced. Category:Vehicles